Cuddling
by mandaree1
Summary: Artemis isn't really adjusted to physical contact, good or bad, and neither is Robin. The best kind of bonding happens over insecurities. (established OT7)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or anything affiliated with Young Justice; cartoon, comics, etc.**

**Title: Cuddling**

**Summary: Artemis isn't really adjusted to physical contact, good or bad, and neither is Robin. The best kind of bonding happens over insecurities. (established OT7)**

**Pairing: Artemis x Robin x Kaldur x Zatanna x M'gann x Conner x Kid Flash; Artemis and Robin centric.**

**...**

One of the hardest things (in Artemis' humble opinion) about being in a group relationship _had_ to be their weekly movie night.

(Well, besides the whole 'let's keep this whole thing a secret from pretty much everyone in the league' thing.) (Besides Martian Manhunter. And Black Canary. And Aquaman. And Batman (because Batman knows all, so it's impossible _not_ to count him in pretty much anything and still be accurate) And Red Tornado. And possibly- _probably_, the kid isn't stupid- Billy.)

(Yeah, the whole 'keeping it quiet' thing wasn't working so well. Thanks for noticing.)

Because, out of all of them, she was one of the most physically awkward, second only to Robin. She didn't like to hold hands (but she would if someone grabbed hers, obviously, if only to please them). She didn't really get hugs. Just the_ word_ 'cuddle' was enough to send her out of the room.

She could probably blame that on Sportsmaster, but that wasn't quite true. In his own way, her father _was_ good about physical contact (of the 'hard slap on the back when you do something right' variety). It was her mother and sister who were so bad about that kind of stuff. (But Paula _was_ improving, don't get her wrong. It was just Artemis that was steadily getting out of her league.)

The only person worse than her was Robin, but that was to be expected. He _was_ a child of Gotham, after all. But, for the longest time, no one knew the reason _why_ she didn't like sitting next to M'gann the cuddler after a long mission, or why she preferred fist bumps to hugs. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it had probably hurt them that she refused their kindness with no explanation as to why. And Artemis couldn't really apologize for her nature (not to mention that apologizing wasn't in her nature either) so there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

But, yeah, movie night was a nightmare. Artemis usually ended up relocating to the floor, if only to avoid being pulled into the pile. Rob almost always ended up beside her, and they shared a bowl of popcorn.

And, no. They didn't feel left out. Thanks for asking.

Artemis sighed, because it probably shouldn't be this hard. She loved the team, trusted them with her life, even. But it just wasn't in her DNA.

"You too, huh?" She jumped and glared as Robin flopped down on the couch next to her. She should've seen him coming, and she knows it. Neither of them were in uniform, and the lack of armor and pads was really starting to make her feel vulnerable. Artemis was raised to _never_ feel vulnerable.

"The others?"

"Browsing a movie rental place for cheesy comedy flicks."

"Which one?"

"Not sure. But, if I had to guess, I'd have to say that one near Wally's house."

"Hmm. You think Superboy's killed anyone yet?"

"Threatened to, maybe." He paused. The room suddenly felt a few degrees colder and kinda empty, like the conversation was the only thing there to fill it, and now it was spilling out into the night air. Artemis didn't like the sensation, which was weird, because she should be used to cold and empty rooms by now, but somehow this one had managed to take her by surprise. "This... really isn't helping."

"What isn't?"

"This. Sitting here. Ignoring the problem."

"Oh, that." She shrugged. "I dunno, I don't mind it. I'd like to think I'm a pro at ignoring problems by now."

He chuckled, but the noise was without its usual amount of mirth. If he even so much as _thought_ about pitying her, she was going to kick him. In the face. Hard. "Aren't we all?" Another pause. "Green Arrow's gonna find out some day."

"I know."

"And you know that keeping this under wraps with him isn't really going to do you any good, right?"

"Robin, I think we all can agree that when I keep secrets, it's not typically for my general health and well being."

Robin didn't answer. "He isn't going to kick you out of the team, or anything."

"I never thought he would."

"I see." He didn't sound very convinced.

"Look, Rob. I know GA isn't going to kick me out. I'm not stupid." And neither is he, she added mentally. Lord only knew how high and how far her mother would flip if he did. "That's not what's bothering me. I'm just... not very good at talking about this sorta thing, I guess."

"That's an understatement."

"Hey! Be nice."

"I am, 'Mis." He answered lightly. "But I think we can all agree that transmitting emotions off the battlefield isn't really your strong point."

She scoffed. "Oh, like it's yours?"

"I never said it was." He raised his hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture.

"Whatever. I want some ice cream. You want ice cream?"

"Ice cream's sounding pretty good right now, but it's a natural fact around here that, if we ever had any in the freezer, KF's eaten it by now." He fixed her a look. "And, by the way, worst. Deflection. Ever."

"What can I say? Lying just isn't my thing."

"_Really_." He paused. "We're doing it again."

Artemis sighed. "Yeah, I know." She slumped down in her seat. "Robin, do you ever feel, I dunno, left out?"

"This isn't going to be another one of those 'they have superpowers and we don't' moments, is it?"

"No!" She was over that. Mostly. "I meant 'left out', like... I dunno. Never mind."

"Come'on, 'Mis. You were making some real progress."

Artemis felt her pride take a wound to the gut. "Gee, thanks."

"I meant it, Artemis. This isn't easy for you, and I get that."

"Right. Whatever. As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me-"

"Because that's exactly how it happened."

"Shut up. I mean, do you ever feel left out because everyone is so touchy-feely and we're, well, we're just_ not_?"

"Not really. I'm not exactly big on physical contact."

"Neither am I."

"Good point." He thought it over a long moment, staring straight ahead. "I guess? Sometimes? I never really thought about it."

"Oh. Okay." She rolled over with a shrug. "Never mind."

Robin reached out and touched her shoulder. Suddenly, everything felt a tad more awkward, and that was saying something. "Hey. Just because I'm not feeling that way doesn't mean you can't talk about it."

"I don't want to sound selfish."

"You're not, I promise."

Artemis grunted. Robin's grip tightened.

"Artemis. Look at me."

She rolled onto her back. Robin leaned over and kissed her. Artemis closed her eyes and breathed out her nose when he pulled back.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No. Just awkward."

"Robin, we're all awkward here. You can't deny that. But I'm the only one here who freaks out over it."

Kaldur was unhesitating but warm and gentle, never the one to reach out first but always there to return any affection given. It hurt M'gann to be pushed away but she still tried, and Zatanna was always ready for a 'let's hug and talk over our problems' moment, the little therapist. Wally was all flirt and no action, and Conner still didn't know how to hug without feeling akin to a warm wall, but he still awkwardly allowed hugs when they were given to him. Artemis was the only one who ever ducked under arms, or slipped out of hands holding hers. Even Robin, the boy from Gotham with more scars than stories, more secrets than anything else, really, welcomed contact with a firm but sure grip, even if he didn't initiate it, and sometimes tensed when they hugged him from behind. And where did that leave her?

"You're thinking too hard." He said. "We all do it. You and me just happen to do it the most, I guess."

"Uh, okay?"

Robin gestured for her to come sit next to him. She did so with a long-suffering sigh. He pulled her into a hug and leaned back, his chest to her back.

"Does this feel... You know, to you?"

"Awkward? Extremely."

He nodded. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Far from it, bird boy. Far from it."

There was a long pause. Nothing moved. It was like the very air was waiting for something that would never happen to happen, for the familiar feeling of betrayal when a blade or barrel was pressed into someone's back, or an arrow suddenly being jabbed into someone's gut. The shadow's all seemed to be alive and filled with things that were gone, memories pressed down or pushed away.

"Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"You realize they're all going to have a mushy heart attack if they see us like this, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Robin's grip tightened, but not so much that she couldn't pull away. "You don't mind that, do you? I don't really mind."

Artemis shrugged. "Wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing I've been caught doing."

"Oh? Is there something you've been doing that I should know about?" His eyebrows rose.

"Oh, stuff it, birdbrain."

True to Robin's word, M'gann practically squealed when she noticed them curled up together on the couch. Zatanna sat down beside them with a grin that was so genuine and heartfelt that it was hard for Artemis to be offended by it. Kaldur smiled, small but true, and set to work putting the movie in. Conner just raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, Rob. You may have soothed the savage beast for a moment, but it's only a matter of time before it turns on you once again."

Robin cackled. Artemis contemplated slugging the both of them, but she was _almost_ comfortable, so she decided it could wait until tomorrow.

"Fond of the floor, Baywatch? Because I don't mind hogging the couch to myself."

Wally was on the couch, on his back, arms propping his head up in less than a second. He grinned up at her from his place against Rob's thigh.

"Hey, I never said I was complaining."

Three large tubs of popcorn, four cheesy movies, and a boat-load of awkward silence later (courtesy of a clueless Conner and, well, herself.), almost everyone was asleep, save for Kaldur (did the guy_ ever_ sleep?) and Robin (who was a Gotham kid, so_ of course_ he didn't sleep in public. He had basic survival instincts, after all). Artemis was in a doze, her mind mostly gone but her body unwilling to relax.

"We should do this more often." He commented.

Artemis' answer was a yawn as she buried her chin in M'gann's hair. The couch was certainly more comfortable than the floor, that's for sure.

**Author's Note: I have to admit, this is the biggest grouping I've ever written. Like, I've never gone behind a threesome/foursome before, and it probably shows.**

**This whole story feels a little awkward to me, honestly. I like it, don't get me wrong, but something feels... forced, almost. Maybe it's just me.**

**What do you think?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
